Besides a basic image-shooting function, an electronic device may also provide an image processing function, such as beautifying and modifying a face in an image. Face information in an image is recognized before the face in the image is processed. At present, after a camera on an electronic device is started, the electronic device may capture images of external scenes in real time through the camera, and display the captured images as preview images of the external scenes. Meanwhile, the captured images are sent to a face recognition module integrated in the electronic device, for face recognition. When the face recognition module outputs face information, the face information is bound with a preview image at the time point when the face information is output, and used as the face information of the preview image. However, as the face information is not recognized from the preview image, it will adversely affect the accuracy of subsequent image processing of the preview image.